Conventionally, unintentional shorts or opens happened on the signal lines between the display driver and the active area (where the LCD has pixels) cause defects and thus raise the manufacture cost.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional LCD device 100 has a plurality of signal lines 106 connecting the display driver 102 with the active area 104 on the panel 101. If one signal line 106 has a defect, then the signal generated from the display driver 102 cannot reach the active segment 1042 of the active area 104 via the signal line 106. Therefore the active segment 1042 cannot display normally.
Conventionally, auxiliary lines 108a and 108b (also called “race tracks”) would be adopted into the LCD device 100. In the beginning, auxiliary lines 108a and 108b cross over the signal lines 106 but do not have a contact with the signal lines 106. Auxiliary lines 108a and 108b may have electrical connection to each other via the display driver 102.
When one signal line 106 has a defect DFA below the auxiliary line 108b (i.e., between the auxiliary line 108b and the active area 104), firstly the signal line 106 is cut at two sides of the defect DFA (as shown in FIG. 1), to electrically isolate the defect DFA. Then, the auxiliary line 108a and the signal line 106 are welded at the point W1, so the signal from the display driver 102 would be transmitted via the upper part of the signal line 106 and then would go back to the display driver 102 via the auxiliary line 108a. Then the display driver 102 will re-transmit the signal to the auxiliary line 108b, which is further connect to another display driver 103 on the other side of the panel 101, for example. Therefore, the signal can make a detour and feed into the active segment 1042 from the other side of the panel 101.
However, this conventional repair method could only help the signal line 106 to solve the defect DFA in FIG. 1 or defects occurring between the auxiliary line 108b and the active area 104, but it is useless for the defect DFB in FIG. 1 or defects occurring between the display driver 102 and the auxiliary line 108a. 
In light of the deficiency motioned above, it is desired to have a novel LCD device and a method for the LCD device to repair the defects of signal lines connecting the display driver and the active area, and more particularly to repair the defects happening between the display driver and the conventional auxiliary line.